Autonomous vehicles and semi-autonomous vehicles are under rapid recent development. This includes limited self-driving automation (semi-autonomous) and full self-driving automation (fully autonomous). The concept of automatic driving and control of the vehicle from various sensors and software provides further opportunities to improve the fuel economy of vehicles. Opportunities for improving fuel economy exists in hybrid vehicles as well, in which timing and magnitude of application of regenerative braking can lead to improved fuel efficiencies. It follows that an autonomous vehicle (including semi-autonomous vehicles) can be improved in fuel efficiency if the braking of the vehicle is properly automatically controlled.